


Father Kotomine's New Toy

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [26]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Play, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Creampie, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Nuns, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You’re a nun in training that has been hired by the Holy Church to assist Father Kotomine with matters concerning his sermons and other things. Despite your vow of purity, you can’t help but allow your eyes to linger on Father Kotomine longer than deemed appropriate for a nun...
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Kudos: 43





	Father Kotomine's New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Since the holidays are over, I have more free time now so now my commissions won't take as long ^^; 
> 
> ★ This is a commission for a friend on Tumblr, and I hope this is up to your standards! 
> 
> ☆ And to whoever reads this, I hope you enjoy it too uvu

Your first day working as a nun for the Holy Church in Fuyuki was quite the experience. Seeing as how you were still in training, it came as a surprise when the church was willing to appoint you as Mother Superior; working directly under Father Kotomine.

The first time you met Father Kotomine, you were struck with a mix of emotions. The first thing you noticed about the man was how attractive he was for a priest — including his strong facial features and the muscular build of his body (you had caught him in the middle of prayer, wearing a short-sleeve shirt and a pair of slacks).

Needless to say, your faith and vow of purity had been tested the moment you saw him and at that moment, you were unsure how long you would be able to work for the Holy Church. Fortunately, Father Kotomine appeared to be oblivious to your inner turmoil. He continued greeting you and speaking to you in a professional manner. Perhaps you could take note from him…

This was the first job you had managed to hold for a while, and you didn’t want to ruin it with bad behavior. The next best thing you decided was to handle your “personal matters” in your own time. Despite knowing how sinful it was to have such thoughts about a man; a priest no less, you persisted.

At first, you would merely touch yourself when you were alone in your room at night to the thought of Father Kotomine and his baritone voice. Eventually, your imagination wasn’t enough to satiate you. You started touching yourself during his sermons as well, listening to his voice through your wall.

Further and further, you pushed the limit of debauchery until you no longer felt any shame for your actions. Now, whenever you attended Father Kotomine’s sermons, which was often, you would wear a remote-controlled vibrating pill in your panties. You could turn the intensity up at random intervals and attempt to maintain a straight face through it all.

For today’s sermon, you’ve decided to wear a full set of lingerie, stockings, and a garter belt underneath your habit; accompanied by your vibrator pill sitting snugly in the crotch of your lace panties. The entire set was pure white — a major contrast to how you were acting.

You were well aware of how sinful it was to behave in such a way inside a church _during_ a sermon, but… You were still a young woman and you had needs even now. Watching Father Kotomine gingerly turn the pages of his Bible as he spoke with a clear voice that blanketed the entire church was, in its own right, excitement for you.

“That is all for today. I hope to see you all return here next Sunday. May God bless.” The church-goers grabbed their belongings and began their departure, some stopping to shake Father Kotomine’s hand before leaving.

As the last of them shuffled out the door, you started wiping down the pews and looking around for trash left behind by children. While you’re busy with tidying up, you can feel his eyes on you. The fact that he was watching you, unknowing of what was obscured by your clothing was enough to make you bite your lip to stifle an excited moan.

“Stop where you are, Sister.” As per his command, you pause right where you are, bent over a pew with a rag in your hand.

You peered over your shoulder out of pure curiosity, only to see Father Kotomine standing directly behind you, looming over your smaller form. You swallowed harshly as he slowly lifted the hem of your habit slowly until your shame was on full display.

His eyes narrowed as he looked you over with a terrifyingly-neutral expression. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking at all… Was he going to throw you out immediately without a second thought and forbid you from ever entering the church again..?

“You were wearing this throughout my entire sermon, were you not?” Unsure of what else to do, you managed a small nod, breath caught in your throat.

A startled yelp leaves you as you’re suddenly pulled up and dragged toward the altar by Kirei, not at all gentle. Once you’re in front of the altar, you’re forced to lean your forearms against the podium whilst your habit is bunched up at the small of your back by Kirei.

You’re completely exposed to the last man you would have thought would ever see you wearing something so scandalous. Although, you can’t exactly say the only emotions you were feeling were fear or shame…

“How _disgraceful.”_ Kirei spat as he peeled your damp panties down, leaving them to pool around your ankles as he studied the little pill pushed halfway inside your pussy.

“A nun wearing something like this underneath her habit is an absolute humiliation to the church. _You_ are a humiliation to this church.” His harsh words caused you to mewl and push back against his large hands eagerly, eliciting a scoff from Father Kotomine.

“Even now, you show no remorse for behaving like a harlot. Have you no shame at all?” He removed the vibrator from your wet pussy, leaving your hole feeling empty as it clenched around nothing.

“P-please, Father-!” Your pleas were cut short as his hand came down on you _hard_ , probably enough to leave a bruise in the shape of his palm on your ass.

You were prepared to beg yet again, but his strikes didn’t stop at one. Kirei continued spanking you with a heavy hand until there were tears streaming down your face, and you were clutching at the podium to brace yourself against the roughness. Meanwhile, you could feel your arousal beginning to drip down the insides of your thighs.

You were dizzy with pleasure, flesh buzzing from pain, yet you still wanted _more._ Although the strikes had ceased, there was little to no time for you to recover your breath as he began pushing the wet vibrating pill into your ass until it was all the way inside.

You were practically drooling onto your forearms and the podium as your body attempted to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Father Kotomine didn’t plan to make this easy for you, however. You soon realized this when you heard the sound of his belt and zipper being undone.

He doesn’t even bother taking off your stockings or garter belt before his cock is working your cunt open to make room for his girth, drawing a shaky breath from your parted lips.

“F-Father Kotomine, please!” You weren’t exactly sure what you were asking for at that point, but it didn’t matter. All you wanted was him.

“You have the nerve to continue referring to me as such, despite attending my sermon wearing something so _vulgar?_ I must say, you amaze me… You clearly do not experience shame.” He was partially correct, you realized. You had lost all sense of shame the moment you touched yourself to the thought of him.

Father Kotomine’s grip on your hips increased until his blunt nails were digging into your skin, anchoring you down against the podium while he fucked you like a brand-new toy. You clamped down on his cock as you imagined what it would be like to be his personal fucktoy, causing Kirei to growl through his clenched teeth.

Your moans and cries of pleasure were no doubt echoing through the entire church, exciting you further until your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and your toes curled in your shoes. You had never been fucked by anyone so good, leading you to wonder if Father Kotomine had also taken a vow of chastity.

Suddenly, you were ripped from your absent-minded pontification as the vibrator in your ass came to life, buzzing furiously so that your entire body felt it. The loudest scream yet tore your throat as it left you, back arching while your body trembled incessantly. You hadn’t been expecting _that._

“Heh, you’ve become even tighter around me... _Disgusting._ I have a feeling you would enjoy anything I do to you at this point, hm?” Once again, he was right… And you had no plans to deny him anytime soon.

After all, this was everything you had dreamed of, and more. Part of you still wondered if this was a dream, not yet fully believing that Father Kotomine was just as dirty as you were. He had no qualms against pulling you to the altar and fucking you against the same podium he stood behind to deliver his sermons.

That thought alone carried you one step closer to your orgasm, making you wonder if Kirei was just as close as you were.

“I sense you have something you wish to ask me. If that is the case, then speak.” You were having some trouble forming clear sentences without being interrupted by a low moan or some variation of his title, but you managed another nod.

Father Kotomine didn’t seem to be appeased with a mere nod, seeing as how his pace slowed until he stopped completely. You whined for him to continue, pushing your ass back against him until his hands forced you to stay still.

“Speak, or I won’t give you anything at all.”

“Will y-you let me cum, Father Kotomine?” An indifferent scoff.

“Why should I? ” Despite his neutral tone, you could feel the tip of his cock rubbing up and down your slit.

“Because-”

“You think you’ve earned it?” He wasn’t going to make this easy for you, was he..?

“N-no, Father Kotomine…” His grip on your hips tightened once more as more of his dick entered you, but not all of it.

The initial stretch to accommodate his entire cock had made you lightheaded the first time. The second time was no different, but you found yourself begging him to fuck you harder, faster.

 _”Earn it, whore.”_ He growled into your ear as he leaned over your back, pressing you down harder against the polished wood of the podium.

Father Kotomine resumed fucking you just as you requested, earning yet another delightful scream from you. He found himself grinning at the sounds pouring from your mouth; realizing that it was stroking that sadistic side buried in him. He wanted to hurt you more.

One hand remained on your hip as the other moved toward your head and fisted itself in your hair. You whimpered shortly as the hand in your hair tightened and your head was pulled back harshly until you could see Father Kotomine smiling down at you cruelly.

You hadn’t expected him to be so rough, but you couldn’t say you disliked it. If anything, you wanted him to treat you more like a toy; use you until he came, then toss you off to the side, only to come back to you because you were such a _cute toy._

_”Aah,_ I-I’m close, Father… So close..!” Your words came out strained and warbled due to the odd position he had placed you in, but he heard you clearly.

Originally, he had absolutely no intention of aiding you in your lecherous adventures, but his interest had been piqued. Besides, your pleasure was merely collateral to his own. Even after this, he planned to keep you and use you whenever he saw fit. You belonged to him now.

“Orgasm _now,_ or you will not get to at all.” His powerful voice always had a way of causing your body to react in ways you never thought imaginable, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that he was able to make you cum on command.

You cried out his title, all while attempting to regain some semblance of control over your breathing and body. Kirei let go of your hair, allowing you to rest with your cheek pressed against the podium as he continued pounding into you. He didn’t bother slowing down just because you had finished.

If anything, his speed had increased as he sought out his own orgasm. Fortunate for your sore body, Father Kotomine wasn’t too far behind you. You gasped weakly as you felt his warm seed pouring into you, hips still moving and pushing his cum deeper inside.

Kirei stayed buried inside you for a few moments, emptying his balls into your womb until he was completely finished. He pulled out of you and tucked himself back into his pants, pulling his belt back into place and readjusting his clothing as if he didn’t just fuck your brains out at the head of the church.

“I expect to see you tomorrow morning, Sister. You have a number of things you wish to confess… Am I correct?” Sluggishly, you moved to look at him, managing a shaky smile and a curt nod.

“Yes, Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
